King
by CCPHyuga
Summary: ¡Maldición! Él sólo quería ser El Rey, y terminó enamorándola aún más. *Inspirado en el Manga 338* / Oneshot. —Natsu/Lucy.


**N/A: **Hola. Bueno, para empezar, sólo debo decir que los mangas de la semana me han gustado (menos la parte en que Gray rechaza a Juvia, ¿qué se cree ése? XD) Y, sí, amé la parte en que Natsu toma la corona del rey. Fue tan cute. Me pongo en el lugar de Lucy en esta, y sí... ¿quién no se enamoraría?

Sé que debería de estar actualizando mis fics pendientes,pero no pude evitarlo. Este fic me surgió desde que leí el manga, y sólo hoy tuve tiempo de transcribirlo. En fin, les dejo leer en paz. Hace tiempo que no escribo NaLu, así que espero su opinión.

* * *

**Fairy Tail **© Hiro Mashima

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ ****King**** ~***

_Capítulo Único_

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los festejos —algo escandalosos e incluso bochornosos, por cierto— continuaron y se extendieron a lo largo de la noche en la cuidad de Magnolia, hasta prácticamente el nuevo amanecer.

Estaba bien, sabía que habían ganado y toda la cosa. Era cien por ciento consciente de que la victoria conseguida en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos había hecho que toda la ciudad esté orgullosa de ellos; de hecho, no podía estar más inmensamente feliz. Pero, había algo que la preocupaba.

Eran _Fairy Tail_, después de todo. En algún momento _tenían_ que joderlo todo, eso estaba más que claro, y no era como si no estuviera preparada para recibir alguna reprimenda. Pero, el problema, ¿quién mierda se suponía que cargaría a _todos_ sus amigos pasados de tragos? Si, de no ser porque Wendy se había tranquilizado, ella sería la única sobria allí. Aunque la Marvel la había traicionado, y se había marchado ya.

¿Y si ni el dinero ganado alcanzaba para cubrir los daños que —sabía— ocasionarían sus compañeros a su querido y reparado gremio?

Oh, allí sí que la cagaban. No quería ni pensarlo.

Vio a Levy acercarse a ella con una amplia sonrisa, y rogó porque no estuviera ebria. Quizás ella le ayudara con alguna estrategia para intentar tranquilizar a todos sin morir en el intento.

— Lu-chan —chilló. Todo _parecía_ ir en orden—. ¿Me ayudas a encontrar a Gajeel? Quiero darle un abrazo de oso —rio efusivamente—. No logro encontrarlo por ninguna parte —hizo un puchero.

— L-Levy-chan —una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Heartfilia al momento de notar que su amiga no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Primero, jamás diría que abrazaría a Gajeel; y, segundo, el susodicho estaba tirado en una esquina, pues acababa de ser golpeado por… ¡ella misma!

Al ver a la pequeña usuaria del _Solid Script_ corretear hacia Lily pensando que se trataba del Dragon Slayer mencionado, Lucy suspiró pesadamente y se recostó contra la barra, esperando por una —quizás— sobria Mirajane Strauss. La cual, aún después de que la llamara lo más fuerte que pudo, no apareció.

La rubia no tardó en reconocerla entre el tumulto.

— ¿Así, Laxus-chan?— decía fingiendo inocencia, mientras se levantaba la falda cada vez más, dejando ver algo de su piel, con el simple objetivo de ver al siempre correcto rubio algo… perturbado.

Obviamente, lo consiguió. El nieto del maestro rezongaba bajito algo inentendible, mientras intentaba cubrirse los ojos con las manos, separando el dedo índice y el del medio, a modo de poder verlo todo igual. A su lado, un Fried algo nervioso, intentaba distraerlo parloteando estupideces.

Lucy siguió observando el gremio de lado a lado, encontrándose a unos Elfman y Evergreen muy acaramelados en una esquina. Al otro sector, un Gray aparentemente deprimido, junto a una Juvia con ojos acorazonados, lanzándosele encima.

— ¡Ah~! ¡A Juvia le encanta el nuevo Gray-sama! —chillaba con lagrimillas en los ojos—. Rechazó a Juvia de una manera tan guay~

— P-por qué…— los ojos del mago de hielo estaban ocultos tras su flequillo, pues la cabeza estaba extremadamente gacha, y un aura negra lo rodeaba—. Por qué lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?

A un lado de éstos, Erza Scarlet hablaba —aparentemente— con suma tranquilidad junto a Cana, la cual estaba casi inconsciente, desparramada sobre la silla. A la pelirroja se la veía con el rostro sonrosado, pero no dejaba de sonreír triunfalmente.

— Siempre supe que querrías ser mi hermanita, Kagura —exclamaba en tono dramático—. No te avergüences, todos en esta vida nos volvemos cada vez más cercanos a las personas que de algún modo u otro nos importan. Es por eso que te protegeré, aunque no necesariamente tiene que haber peligro.

— ¡Ha, ha!— chillaba por su parte una castaña moribunda—, denme otro trago ¡Woo hoo!

— No temas, Kagura. Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Lucy las observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Si Erza se escuchara a sí misma estando sobria, seguro se avergonzaría de por vida. Y Cana…, bueno, a Cana no le importaría siempre y cuando hubiera más bebida.

Heartfilia suspiró por enésima vez en la noche. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¿Algo acongojada, Lucy?

— ¡Loke!— exclamó sorprendida de tener a su espíritu a su lado tan de repente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿C-cuándo saliste?

— Eso no importa, ¿o sí?— habló seductor.

— A decir verdad, sí— entornó los ojos.

— Después de todo, yo también soy un miembro de Fairy Tail.

Loke hizo un gesto parecido a guiñarle el ojo, y la tomó de uno de los hombros. Rio melodiosamente, al tiempo que ya una vena se marcaba en la frente de la maga celestial.

— Mejor vuelve al mundo de los espíritus…— masculló entre dientes la rubia. Él volvió a reír, irritándola todavía más.

— ¿Por qué, Lucy?— inquirió en tono inocente—. Todos se están divirtiendo, ¿ves?— anunció, señalando a Virgo y Aries, quienes, para desconcierto de la Heartfilia, tomaban alcohol en un rincón, junto a Macao y Wakaba (quienes tenían una hemorragia nasal, dicho sea de paso), y parecían ya llevar allí un largo rato.

— ¡Hime! ¿Hay castigo para mí?

— S-sumimasen

— Esto tiene que ser una broma.

— ¿Ahora me dejarás divertirme?— cuestionó Leo, rozando con suavidad el dedo índice sobre el cuello femenino—. Esto podría beneficiarte también,… _Lucy_.

— Forzar cerrado— concluyó ella, elevando la llave de Leo a la altura de su rostro, con lo cual éste volvió a su mundo. Hizo lo propio con los otros dos espíritus, y, finalmente, suspiró derrotada. Decidió largarse a dormir, y que el resto decidiera ya lo que haría.

Cuando estaba decidida a huir por su vida, y librarse al fin de esa panda de borrachos, su mirada se detuvo —inevitablemente, puesto que acababa de hacer un gran barullo— en _él_.

Natsu bailoteaba encima de una mesa, simulando estar en una pasarela, o algo parecido. Los miembros del gremio que lo rodeaban en ese instante, reían con sus ocurrencias y le gritaban y/o silboteaban conforme él iba y venía sobre la mesa.

— ¡Yo soy el rey!

Lucy no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan revoltoso —como siempre—, pero evidentemente feliz. Sin poderlo evitar pensó en lo ridículamente bien que se le daba todo aquello. Se veía realmente bien. Una vieja cortina hacía de capa sobre sus hombros, y sobre su cabeza… la corona del Rey de Fiore.

Oh, por dios, ¡la corona!

— Natsu idiota— murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para sólo ella oírse a sí misma.

Realmente la había tomado.

— ¡Atrás, cabrones! Yo doy las órdenes aquí. ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!— el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, reía escandalosamente con las manos en la cintura. Traía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas —entiéndase, por el alcohol—, y apenas si podía mantenerse de pie sin tambalear de vez en cuando—. ¡Oh, es Luce!— exclamó de pronto al verla, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¡Mierda!— rechistó ella y se cubrió inmediatamente el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Ven aquí!— él volvió a reír estruendosamente, al tiempo que agitaba las manos. Y de pronto, todos los ojos del gremio se posaron sobre ella—. ¡Oe! ¡Lucy!

— Ignóralo, sólo ignóralo— se decía la chica a sí misma, aun privándose de observarlo.

— ¡Vamos Lucy!— siguió él, desequilibrándose—. Quiero que estés a mi lado…— se colocó otra vez recto—, ¡vamos! Todo rey necesita una Reina, ¿cierto? ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Aquello la sorprendió enormemente.

Poco a poco fue retirando las manos de encima de sus ojos. Estaba toda sonrojada, y su corazón había empezado a latir a mil por hora con lo que acababa de decir su hiperactivo compañero. Si no estaba mal de la cabeza, aquello había sonado como una declaración, ¿cierto?

— Lu-cy. ¿Aceptas ser mi reina?— canturreó.

— Yo… yo…

Creyó que pronto colapsaría.

Sin embargo, él se iba parloteando ridiculeces, acercándose cada vez más al borde de la mesa —probablemente no muy consciente de él—, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro ni el tono pícaro de la voz. Y sí, ella ya vio venir lo peor.

— ¡Natsu!

Él pisó tan bruscamente, con un pie fuera de la mesa, que se trastrabilló como dos kilómetros hacia adelante, antes de, definitivamente, caer… _sobre ella_, claro.

— ¡Auch!

Heartfilia se enrojeció cual tomate en tu mejor época, en cuanto sintió el rostro del peli rosa sumergirse entre sus enormes pechos, comenzando a refregarse contra éstos, murmurando algo que ella no logró comprender.

— S-suéltame…yo, ¿eh?

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba ya profundamente dormido —o por lo menos, eso parecía—, abrazándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, respirando profundamente su aroma…, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Lucy lo observó fijamente por varios minutos, y sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello? No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras las ganas de besarlo se acrecentaban en su ser.

— Maldito Rey— susurró.

Notó que la corona había caído junto a ellos, y decidió tomarla, al tiempo de intentar acomodar mejor a Natsu encima de su cuerpo. Se arrodilló bien en el piso, y acomodó la cabeza de Dragneel sobre sus piernas. Tomó la corona, y sintió ganas de saber qué se sentía llevarla puesta.

Se colocó aquel valioso tesoro encima de la cabeza, y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Se sentía… raro. Por un momento se imaginó a ella misma como "La Reina Lucy Dragneel". Se sonrojó ante aquella fantasía. ¿Sería posible algo así?

— ¿Lucy?

Observó a Natsu y el corazón casi se le detuvo al ver cómo éste la observaba, con una sonrisa confusa, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, y el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Mi… corona?— inquirió él—. La traes… puesta.

— Yo—

Antes de que pudiera responder sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de su ¿amigo?, moviéndose insistentes sobre los suyos. Oh, por dios, se entregó completa a esa deliciosa sensación de deslizar sus labios y lengua —sobre todo lengua, muy movediza, por cierto— sobre los de Natsu. Sensación que hacía tiempo ansiaba degustar.

Él se incorporó, acomodándose mejor frente a ella para besarla mejor. Ella sonrió entre el beso, agradecida.

Casi gimió cuándo sintió las manos de Dragneel alcanzar sus mejillas con una suavidad única que nunca antes esperó sentir de su parte. Con lo poco delicado que solía ser…

Pero eso no importaba ahora, porque lo estaba besando, y eso era lo único en lo que se concentraba. Dios, ¿hacía cuanto anhelaba sentir aquellas manos ir de sus mejillas más arriba? Llegó hasta cerca de sus ojos, y fue más arriba hasta… Hasta… ¿quitarle la corona?

Él cortó el beso al conseguir su objetivo, y sonrió satisfecho al observar de nuevo la valiosa corona tomada (robada) en sus manos. Se colocó otra vez y rió efusivamente. Ella lo observaba híper-sorprendida. Era de no creer.

Una vena se formaba en la frente de Heartfilia, otra vez.

— ¡Yo soy el Rey!

— ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!— y esta vez, sí… Lo mandó a volar.

Y bueno, después de todo, no era culpa de Natsu, ¿verdad?

— ¿N-no serás mi reina, Lucy?— decía con algunos dientes rotos y sangre cayendo casi a borbotones.

— ¡No!— dijo furiosa—. ¡Y ya devuelve esa maldita corona!

Él sólo quería ser el Rey… y sin querer queriendo —sí, claro—, terminó enamorándola aún más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~owari~*~**

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, Natsu. Eres el puto Rey. XD LOL. Pobre Lucy.

Espero les haya gustado, esta idea tenía que quitármela de la cabeza. También, aunque haya sido muy disparatado, espero me dejen sus opiniones para yo crecer y así volver algún día con escritos como estos (realmente no se me da muy bien el humor, ¿qué? ¿éste lo fue acaso? XD) Lamento si hubieron errores u otras cosillas que no me fijé. Agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran n.n

Aye, Sir! ¿Alguien quiere un chocolate? ¿O es mejor un Natsu semi-desnudo? !Ustedes eligen! De cualquier manera, espero sus reviews ;)

Espero leerlos pronto. Bye.

Un beso.

**¿Review?**

**P.D. **Si les queda tiempo, pásense por** Love Renting**, una adaptación NaLu que estoy haciendo. Un beso.


End file.
